Zombie Apocalypse
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Lucy's town gets attacked by zombies. She gets separated from her friends, family, and boyfriend. Now she's stuck with three girls she hardly knows. Will things turn out right for her?
1. Intruduction

_It was a normal day like anyother, I was at school hanging out with my friends, nothing special. It was all good, 'till they came. First it was just one guy, then everything started getting intense. Me and my best friend, Levy, made a run for it and got separated. I'm currently hiding in a drug store with three other girls whom I barely even know. I'm useless. I've been crying, it hasn't been well. A lot of things have happened ever since they came, I lost touch with my boyfriend, Natsu. God knows if he even made it, I'm sure he did, he's strong, not like me. Oh, how I wish he were here! I feel so alone, if it weren't for Brunette, Ash and Red head. I'm sure I'd be dead. Ash (that's what I call her 'cause she has hair as white as snow) and Brunette got a few guns when we passed by the gun shop, it was already abandond, no one was there. A few guns were there, it was a good thing. We just got a few guns and left. Red got two really old, yet they still work like brand new, samurai swords. And me? Well, I got a stupid whip. I got scared, it was the first thing I grabbed. I'v never killed one of them yet, unlike my 'companions'. I didn't even know it was possible! I mean, it's something you'd see on T.V. Not real life. I just know we have to get away from them, whatever they are. Red has a theory. But, it just doesn't sound real. I mean, I just can't believe it. I don't even know where my parents are, hell, if they're okay. I just know that whatever this is... this is a battle. One that I don't intend on losing. I will stop this invasion and get Magnolia back to the way it was. I Lucy Heartphilia, will destroy those... zombies._


	2. Informal Greeting

"We can't hide here forever, you know." says the brunette.

"No shit." says Red.

"We have to get out of here. Look, I don't know you, but we have to work together." says Ash.

"Isn't this akward? We go to the same school and I don't know who the hell you guys are." says the brunette.

"I'm Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss." says the white haired girl.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." says the red head.

"No kidding." says the brunette. "I'm Cana. Cana Alberona." says the brunette. I stay quiet.

"How 'bout you?" asks Mira. She was looking my way. I didn't answer.

"Yo blondie, quit being such a snob. What? This place sucks? We're too low-class for you? Sorry but, daddy's not gonna come and save his princess anytime soon, kid." says Cana. This girl was very rude. Yes, I am blonde. But does she have to be so stereotypical about it? I mean, she's a brunette, and I don't think she's all that smart.

"Hey, ease up." says Erza. Mira then walks towards me.

"You're scared, aren't you?" asks Mira while sitting infront of me. I nod. "Don't worry. Let's get to know each other and we'll make it out of here, I promise. Nothing is going to hurt you." says Mira. She was more relaxed and motherly.

"Thanks. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." I finaly say.

"Nice to meet you. Now, we have to strategize. How are we gonna get out of here?" asks Mira.

"You tell me, kid. You tell me." says Cana.

"I've got it." says Erza. We all look at her. "I'll take the lead and kill those ass' with my swords, you guys run behind. I see a car on the other side. Apparently, the keys are still in. we can escape then." says Erza.

"What about us? Look. I don't know about you, but I wanna survive, I don't wanna rely on anyone. And besides, how do we know we ca trust you? What if you just kill some of those bitches and when it's all good for you, you leave us behind to get killed. Look, I didn't get this gone for nothing. I'm gonna use it." says Cana.

"Don't. We're almost out of ammo. Not to mention the noise will atract most of them." says Erza.

"Oh, so now you just know everything, don't you?" says Cana.

"Just shut up and do what I tell you." says Erza.

"Um, excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? My mother? No, I don't take orders from no one. I don't care who you are but I'm not following you." says Cana.

"Do you wanna make it out alive or not?" asks Erza impatiently.

Cana was gonna speak. When one of them breaks in and I scream.

"MOVE, NOW!" shouts Erza. The rest of us run and we end up outside. We continue running a lot of them were coming for us. Erza starts slicing, Mira and Cana start shooting, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just running. We then make it to the car. Mira and I get in the backseat, Cana calls shotgun and Erza drives. We managed to make a quick get away but it's not over. We need to find a safe place to stay and other people that could help us.

"Okay, so maybe I moved on your comand just this one time." says Cana. "So, where are we going?" asks Cana.

"Wherever the hell this road takes us." says Erza.

**So, chapter two is up! Sorry it's kinda suckish. It's like 11:30 here in the Philippines and I just wrote and published everything now. Please leave a review on what you think should happen next. **


	3. A Long Walk

_We've been driving for hours now. Everyone's quiet. No one dared talk. I'm not much of a talker, so I don' start a conversation. I wonder how Levy is. Or Natsu. I wonder if these people have anyone their worried about. I'm not the one to break the ice. I'll just wait for someone to talk. _

"How long have we been driving?" asks Mira.

"About three hours." says Erza.

"Where are we going exactly?" asks Mira.

"Don't know. We'll know when we get there." says Erza. We then pass by a sign that says 'You are now leaving Magnolia.'

"Wait, what? You're driving us out of town? I can't leave! My brother and sister are still in Magnolia! I have to find them." says Mira. So she does have loved ones.

"Look, the only chance of you finding them is one in a million, if they were smart, they would've left town hours ago." says Erza.

"But-" protests Mira.

"I'm with Erza. We can't go back." says Cana.

"What's wrong with you people?! Don't you have any loved one's who are back there?!" shrieks Mira. "Lucy, please tell them you think it's a bad idea."

I stay silent. Sure I'm worried about my parents, my cousin Michelle, Natsu and Levy. But, I have to focus on staying alive right now. I'll worry about them later. Right now, I'm more concerned on what where we're gonna spend the night.

"It's best if we leave." I say. Mira then starts crying.

"You have no idea how much they mean to me. They're my world. Please, isn't there another option?" pleads Mira. I can't stand seeing her cry, it's like if she cries, I wanna cry too.

"Maybe we can go back?" I suggest. Erza then stops the car into a complete stop.

"Woah." I say.

"Ah!" shouts Mira.

"What the hell?!" screams Cana.

"You want us... to go back?" asks Erza angrily.

"Look, she's devastated, I have friends and family I'm worried about too. I'm sure you do aswell." I say.

"We've made it this far. We're not turning back now." says Erza while starting the car and she continues to drive.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I say.

"Okay, if we continue to head south, we'll reach Onibus in half an hour-" says Erza when-

"Look out!" shouts Mira. A zombie then jumps on the car.

"God damnit!" shouts Erza. She then stops the car. We then run outside the car. Big mistake, we were surrounded.

"Shit, there's too many of them!" shouts Erza.

"Like that's not obvious." says Cana while preparing her gun.

"What now?" asks Mira.

"Cana, shoot the gas tank." says Erza.

"Are you fucking crazy?! The car will start a fire then blow up! We're fucking screwed if we do that!" shouts Cana.

"I'll lure them near the car, when it's good, I'll give you the signal and you shoot. Got that?" says Erza.

"Got it." says Cana.

"Good. HEY! YOU THERE!" shouts Erza. The zombies then look her way. "YES YOU! GET OVER HERE YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKERS!" shouts Erza while running. They then start chasing her. They were now near the car. "That's it, that's it, keep it coming and... CANA NOW!" shouts Erza. Erza makes a run for it and Cana shoots. In a matter of two seconds, the car explodes. We all start running. All of us fall to the ground, the zombies blow up, and everything went dark...

"_Lucy!" I hear a voice. Not just a regular voice, it was Natsu's voice. "Lucy!" there it is again. "Lucy!" _

"_Natsu?" I call back._

"_Lucy! Wake up! We have to leave!" says Natsu._

"_What? Why? Where are you?" I ask._

"_Lucy get up!" now it was Cana's voice. _I open my eyes and sure enough, it was Cana. She was shaking me awake. Erza and Mira we're beside her.

"W-what? What happened?" I ask.

"You fell and hit your head, your bleeding." says Cana while touching my forehead. Sure enough, there was a wound. This was like that seen in New Moon where Bella rides a motor cycle and she fucking falls and hits her head. I was expecting Taylor Lautner to come out, but no such luck. "Here." says Cana while handing me a handkerchief.

"Th-thanks." I say.

"Don't mention it. Now, it's getting dark, we have to get out of here. We cleared all the zombies in this area. Hey, you said if we keep going south we'll reach Onibus in 30 minutes." says Cana.

"Yeah, by car. It could take two hours on foot." says Erza.

"That's good enough for me. Who's capable of walking?" asks Cana. All of us seemed good to go. "Good. Let's head out." says Cana. We then pick up our weapons and walk. Sure enough, we looked like shit. We looked like FBI angents that went dumpster diving in a school uniform. It was awful. But whatever, we have to get out of here.


	4. I'll be Your Friend

A few hours have passed, and we finaly made it.

"Now, let's look for a place to crash." says Cana. We then find an inn. Everyone has seemed to evacuate the place. We then find a room that had four beds. This would have to do.

"I'm exhausted!" says Cana while plopping down on the bed.

"Same here." says Mira while sitting down on the bed next to her.

"We'll leave in the morning." says Erza while taking the bed next to mine.

"Okay, good night!" says Cana.

"Good night." says Mira.

"'Night." I say. While trying to fall asleep.

"_Lucy!" shouts Natsu as he gets attacked by a zombie. _I wake up. Beads of sweat dripping down my face. I stand up and decide to go the balcony to catch some fresh air. Erza was there.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey yourself." says Erza.

"So, you came to catch some fresh air?" I asked.

"Nah. The view here is great, luckily Cana brought a sniper, I've been taking some of them down from up here." says Erza.

"Oh. You really are a fighter, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, helps me think." says Erza. We stand there in silence for awhile, I then speak.

"Hey, look, listen. I'm like really sorry about a while ago. I guess I just didn't really wanna leave home." I say.

"Don't sweat it." says Erza while aiming and taking another shot. I could see the look in her eyes. She didn't have any sense of fear in them.

"Aren't you scared?" I ask.

"No. why?" asks Erza.

"Well, if it isn't obvious, we're surrounded by zombies." I say stating the obvious.

"Look, you're only scared if you think you're scared. If you think that you're fine, you're fine. That's how it works. And you have family, friends, with that pretty face of yours I'm sure you have a boyfriend, right?" she asks. I nod. "See, you and Mira have family that you love, you're scared 'cause you don't know if they're safe or not. I on the other hand, don't have friends, a family or a boyfriend, I'm a solitary person." says Erza.

"Were they all killed by... them?" I say while pointing at the zombies.

"Nope. Never had them, my parents died when I was very young, my grandparents raised me, and when I turned twelve, they died too. I've never had friends. Well, not that I know of. And guys, it's never been a priority for me. I go to school via scholarship, I work as a waitress in a coffee shop, and I live alone." says Erza.

"Whoa... don't you get... lonely?" I ask.

"Sometimes. But, I have myself. And that's all I need." says Erza while aiming again and taking another perfect shot.

"I'll be your friend." I say.

"You will?" asks Erza as if I were joking.

"Yeah." I say.

"Thanks, I guess." says Erza while taking another shot.

"Your welcome." I say. It wasn't before long, the sun started to rise.


	5. Reunited and Could This Be Goodbye?

Morning comes and Mira and Cana awake.

"Good morning, bitches!" says Cana while stretching.

"Good morning." says Mira.

"So, did you guys sleep we- hey Red! Were you up all night?" asks Cana.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." says Erza. "I was able to clear out most of them, it's safer now.

"Nice." says Cana. Just then we hear a strange sound. We all stare at Cana. "Oh god, I'm so fucking hungry!" says Cana.

"You're right, we need to find food." says Erza.

"Wait, can we atleast sower first? We smell like shit." says Cana.

"Fine. But I don't think you should use the towels though." says Erza.

"Okay, just..." says Cana. She then stops and opens the closet of the inn. "Holy hell, we're saved!" says Cana.

"Why?" asks Mira.

"The people who was here last left their clothes." says Cana while opening the suit case. "Oh thank god she's female! These might fit us." says Cana while taking the suit case out. "Damn, this bitch brought a hella lot of clothes, that's for sure." says Cana. We look through the clothes and grab whatever we can. Can looks at the closet again. "Halleluja! There are shoes too! How convenient." says Cana.

An hour has passed, we're all done taking a bath. We then change.

"Are these clothes even clean?" asks Erza. Erza was wearing a black and white long sleeved blouse (the kind a maid would wear), a frilly dark blue skirt with a white waist, dark blue socks that were up to the thighs, and black boots that were up to the shin. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail using a dark blue bow.

"Yeah, they still smell like detergent." says Cana. Cana was in a blue bra, brown pants and sandals.

"Well, where do we go after this?" asks Mira. Mira was in a black revealing top, purple skirt with a white belt, long black boots, and her hair was also tied up with a purple ribbon.

"I don't know. Any suggestions, Lucy?" asks Erza.

I was wearing a white sleeveless top with blue streaks on the breasts, colar and hem of the shirt, a blue skirt with a sagging brown belt, and black knee high boots. I tied a small portion of my hair with a little blue ribbon. We looked so different. We looked like we belong in a video game. I shake my head. I have no idea where to go, I'd probably go to a safe zone but, where the hell am I gonna find one?

"Why does this person have these kinds of clothes? And Cana, please wear a jacket with that." says Mira.

"Fine." Cana then wears an orange jacket. "Maybe the chick that owned this shit was a cosplayer." says Cana.

"yeah but, does she only have costumes? Someone please switch outfits with me, please? I look like a slut." says Mira.

"What? No you don't. What's wrong with looking like a slut? It doesn't really matter now, does it?" asks Cana.

"I mean, this is too obsene." says Mira.

"It's cool. You look bad ass." says Cana. "I mean, look at us. Typical school girls turned into badass warrior heroes. We look like video game characters for god sake." says Cana.

"Okay, okay. Can we just go?" asks Mira.

"I'm way ahead of you." says Erza while preparing to jump down from the balcony. "Now, can we work as a team and beat these things?" asks Erza.

"YEAH!" shouts Mira, Cana and I. The four of us jump down from the balcony ready to kick ass. We land on our feet and the fighting starts, Mira and Cana start shooting, Erza starts slicing, and I start whiping. I can't believe it. I'm fighting, I'm destroying these things! This feels... good. I like it. This feels amazing. I continue fighting, I probably have killed more than needed, because the next thing I know, Erza, Mira and Cana are staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Lucy..." says Erza. I then look around to see around 50 of them lying around defeated.

"D-did I...?" I ask.

"Dude, chill. Save your energy." says Cana. "You were laughing and smiling evily, like, you were possesed or something. Your eyes grew big and... you just lost it." says Cana.

Woah. This has never happened, did I really enjoy killing? I've always hated violence. W-what could've happened? Why did I enjoy it? Why?...

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to help us out." says Erza. "we should get going." says Erza.

"Hey look!" says Cana while pointing at an SUV.

"Perfect." says Erza. Erza then walks to the car. It wasn't locked. But there were no keys. "Damn it." says Erza.

"Leave it to me." says Cana.

"What?" asks Erza.

"I'm better at hot wire-ing then Bon Jovi is at singing. I'll have this puppy fired up in no time." says Cana.

"Well, hurry up. More of them are coming." says Mira.

"Shit, Mira! You and I take the front. Lucy, stay back here and guard Cana." says Erza.

"Aye maam." Mira and I say in unison. Mira and Erza then go and take most of them out. I stay behind guarding Cana's ass.

"So, how long have you been hot wire-ing cars?" I ask.

"this is my first time. But I've seen it bunch of times on T.V. I'm sure I know what I'm doing." says Cana.

"What?! You better be damn right. 'cause more of those freaks are coming." I say.

At front with Mira and Erza...

"There's too many of them! Should I call Lucy?" asks Mira.

"No! Cana's off guard right now. We need Lucy to be her eyes, ears and weapon." says Erza.

"O-okay." says Mira while shooting more of those things.

Back with Lucy and Cana.

"Oi Cana! Mira and Erza seem to be getting tired. Are you done?" I ask.

"Yeah... almost... just a little bit... got it! Lucy get it!" shouts Cana. I take the front seat and Cana drives. The windows in the back were open so it'd be easier for Erza and Mira to get in. "Out of my way, you goddamn zombies!" shouts Cana while running over most of them.

"Mira! Erza!" shouts Lucy. Mira and Erza then hop on the car and they jump through the window, like a rabbit in a rabbit hole.

"What took you so long?" asks Erza. Her and Mira were breathing heavily.

"Sorry. It would've been faster if big mouth would've shut up." says Cana while reffering to me.

"H-hey..." I say.

"So... where are we going?" asks Mira.

"I don't know. We have to find food. I'm starving." says Cana. They then continues driving until we reach a convenience store. Cana and I go down. Mira and Erza watch the car.

"Hey, Erza..." says Mira.

"What is it?" asks Erza.

"Do you think this will ever end? Or will the four of us be running and hiding forever?" asks Mira.

"I want it to end. Though, I don't know how." says Erza.

"You don't know how to what?" asks Mira.

"Stop this. I mean, change everything back. That's what I'm doing. I'm gonna find the solution, the answer, and when I have it, I will end this." says Erza.

"But, what if someone already beat you to it by then?" asks Mira.

"I doubt anyone is more determined than me." says Erza.

"Oh... I see." says Mira. Cana and I return with bags of food and drinks.

"So, we have chips and soda. Sorry, that's all the had." I say.

"It's okay." says Mira.

"Better than nothing." says Erza.

"Let's go." says Cana while hopping into the drivers seat. They then drive until night falls.

"Where do we go now?" I ask.

"I don't know. Let's go-" says Cana when a male shout was heard. "Survivors?" asks Cana.

"No. people who need our help." says Erza while getting out of the car.

"Hey, wait up!" shouts Cana. I then run after Erza. More zombies were coming. Mira and Cana decided to finish them off first. Erza was already running and slicing. I saw a few people at the bottom of a hill, I couldn't quite make out who they were, until...

"Die bastard!" shouts a male voice as he shoots. I know that voice... it's his... it's...

"Natsu!" I shout while running down hill.

"Lucy! What are you- gah!" shouts Erza while running after me. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. I had to see him.

"Natsu!" I shout. I then get a good look, it was him. He turned around and saw me.

"Lucy?" he says stunned.

"Natsu!" I shouts while making my way towards him, whipping as many zombies as I can on the way. Erza was right behind me.

"Lucy?! Lucy!" shouts Natsu. I then run towards him and hug him. God, I feel so happy now.

"Natsu, oh my gosh..." I say.

"Luce? No way. Is that... is that really you?" he says while touching my face.

"Yeah, it is..." I say while hugging him. The zombies get defeated and I see a bunch of other guys.

"Luce, I'm so glad to see you... god, I've missed you so much." says Natsu while hugging me.

"Break it up, lover boy." says a raven haired man.

"Yeah, you can make out later." says another raven haired man but this guy had longer hair, and he was darker.

"We have to get out of here." says another guy with green hair.

"Agreed. Miss, how did you get here?" asks a man with blondish-brown hair.

"Does it matter? The more survivors the better." says a big, muscular, white haired man. He looks kinds like Mira... or maybe I'm becoming dellusional.

"Luce, how'd you find me?" asks Natsu.

"I was right around the corner." I say.

"Where'd you get that whip? What are you wearing? Where have you been?" asks Natsu.

"Long story, right now, my friends and I are looking for a place to crash." I say.

"Lucy! What is wrong with you? You can't just run off like... that?" says Erza.

"Oh, Erza. This is Natsu, my boyfriend." I say.

"Oh. Hi." says Erza.

"Seriously, why are you all dressed as video game characters? I mean, your friends with a maid with two swords?" says Natsu as if he couldn't believe it.

"Woah, hold up. Did you just call me a maid?" asks Erza.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." says Natsu. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." says Natsu while extending his hand.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." says Erza while reffusing the hand shake by looking away.

"Quite the character, isn't she?" I say.

"Yeah well, if she's been taking care of you, she's all right by me." says Natsu while putting an arm around me. Oh, I've missed him so much!

"Hey, I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." says the raven haired man, he then extends his hand.

"Hey, I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet." says Erza as she shakes his hand.

"Nice name." says Gray.

"Thanks." says Erza.

"They get along well..." says Natsu. I nod.

"Lucy! Erza! Are you guys okay?!" shouts Mira while running towards us. Mira then hugs me. Weird but, whatever.

"Oh thank God you're safe. Hey, who are these guys?" asks Cana.

"Huh?" asks Mira. Mira then looks up, she looks at the big, white haired guy for a long time. "E... E... Elfman?" asks Mira with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hmn? How do you know my name?" asks the guy who's name happens to be 'Elfman'.

"Elfman!" shouts Mira while hugging him.

"What the...?" says Elfman.

"It's me. Mira." says Mira with tears of joy.

"Nee-chan..." says Elfman. "Nee-chan!" shouts Elfman while hugging Mira back. Apparently, this guy is Mira's brother.

"I'm so glad you're safe, how are you?" asks Mira while holding her brother's face.

"I'm good. How about you? I didn't recodnize you... w... why are you wearing that? It's so... not you." says Elfman.

"I can explain everything later." says Mira. "Hang on, where's Lisanna?" asks Mira.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. I haven't heard from her, either." says Elfman sadly.

"Oh... d-don't worry. We'll find her." says Mira. Elfman nods his head.

"So, where are you guys staying?" asks Natsu.

"Now, no where." I say.

"Well, you can come stay with us! we found this huge apartment that was abandoned it's awesome. You can stay with us if you want. We could team up." says Natsu.

"Really? That'd be great!" I say while hugging Natsu.

"Yeah, it would." says Mira while looking at her brother.

"Oh what the heck? Why not?" says Cana.

"I guess I'll see you guys around, then." says Erza as she leaves.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm a solitary person, remember?" says Erza. "I don't do well with a lot of people. This is goodbye, Lucy." says Erza as she runs off. _I don't do well with a lot of people, I won't fit in. this would better. Alone. Me, myself and I. _Thinks Erza.

"Just where do you think you're going?" says a familiar voice.


	6. Gray

"Just where do you think you're going?" asks the voice.

_That voice... _"You're that guy from awhile ago, right? Gray something?" asks Erza.

"Yup. The name's Gray Fullbuster." says Gray.

"Right. Now if you excuse me, I was just-" says Erza when.

"staying." says Gray.

"Excuse me?" asks Erza.

"Staying. You were just gonna go back and stay with us." says Gray.

"Pshaw, not a chance. I can survive on my own-"

"No you can't." says Gray.

"Wha-"

"You'd be an idiot to think you'd last a day on your own with those things out there." says Gray.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. I've been raising myself for quite sometime now, you'd be amazed on what I can do for myself." says Erza.

"I know who you are. You're Erza Scarlet, the girl on her own. The loner. You're parents died when you were very young, you're grandparents took over, but shortly, they died too. Correct?" asks Gray.

"How did you know that? Did Lucy tell you?" asks Erza.

"No. you told me." says Gray.

Erza looked up at the man as if he were crazy, but she remembered _that_ day... "Y-you..." says Erza.

"Long time no see, Titania." says Gray.

"You, years ago when I was only ten years old, you... you saved me from those men..." says Erza while remembering. "You... not only did you save me... we became friends. You were my only friend. Then one day, you disappeared. You called me Titania and I... I never caught your name." says Erza.

"Well, it's nice seeing you. Now, let's go back. We woldn't want me saving your ass twice now, do we?" asks Gray.

"I don't remember you being this cocky." says Erza.

"We knew eachother for a week... Remember?" asks Gray.

"I remember. Where did you go?" asks Erza. The expression on Gray's face quickly changed. It went from, cocky and charming to mad and filled with regret.

"Does it really matter?" asks Gray.

Erza noticed his facial expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- you don't have to talk about it." says Erza.

"It's okay, do you want me to tell you?" asks Gray.

"Will you?" asks Erza.

"In due time, Titania. In due time." says Gray while leaving.

"Hey dumbass! What was that?! Are you gonna tell me or not?!" shouts Erza.

"Patience. Now, are you coming or what?" asks Gray. Erza then follows.

"Over my dead bo-" says Erza when a zombie appears from behind her. It was about to get her when... BAM! It gets shot in the middle of the face. The zombie then falls back.

"So, you were saying Ms.'I can take care of myself'?" asks Gray.

"Th-thanks... but... I swear, I'll be fine." says Erza.

"You really are a stuborn girl, aren't you?" asks Gray.

"Do you really want me to go back?" asks Erza.

"Hey, Lucy and your other friends need you. They want you to stay." says Gray. "We all want you to stay." says Gray.

"Why? You hardly even know me." says Erza.

"You're right. But I didn't know Natsu and the others either when I partnered up with them. I was just thankul I wasn't the only survivor." says Gray. "We're gonna get through this, okay?" says Gray. Erza nods. The two then head back to Lucy and the rest.

**Hey guys! I finally updated, it's been awhile, I've been SUPER busy. So, yeah... if you've read my previous stories you could tell I'm a GrayZa lover. So, GrayZa will be a shipping in this fic. I'm sorry if you read this story and you love GruVia or JellZa. I honestly don't hate Jellza, I mean, it's okay-ish, kinda, but I just love GrayZa. So, I hope you'll continue to read my stories, let me know what you think, and... yeah. That's basically it. Until the next chapter bros! See you then. ;)**


	7. Natsu, what would I do without him?

"It's been an hour, do you think they're okay?" I ask. Erza left and Gray went to bring her back. I'm not sure on what has happened, but I hope they're okay.

"Sure, Erza's the strongest in your group, right? Gray is second in command here. I'm sure they'll be fine." says Natsu while smiling. We were sitting around our previous battlefield with dead zombies everywhere. It's kind of strange how you can kill a zombie, after all, they're already dead.

"Second? Who's the first?" asks Cana.

"He's our leader, he's the strongest of all of us, we look up to him. He's watching our base with Bickslow, another member." says Freed.

"No shit, but... my question was... who is he?" asks Cana.

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyer." says Hibiki. "Both his parents worked for the military. They were the top in the military, navy and other powerfull organizations. Laxus has been trained to fight since the day he was born. His grandfather, Makarov Dreyer, was the toughest, strongest and the most heartless general to ever have lived. He died of old age, he was a very strong man, he fought the entire Russian army of 10,000 men. And he only had 100 men. Strength doesn't lie in numbers, that we know thanks to Laxus." says Hibiki.

"Was Laxus' father Ivan Dreyer?" asks Cana.

"Yes. A shame, don't you think?" asks Hibiki.

"Yeah. He died a brave death. He was awarded as the bravest man to have ever lived. His wife died shortly after." says Cana. "Well, you know what they say, only the good die young." says Cana.

"True to that." says Hibiki.

"Hey, we should get going." says Gray while returning back with Erza.

"Erza!" shouts Mira and I.

"Hey," says Erza.

"Are you gonna join us? Please don't leave the group, we need you, and you need us." says Mira. "Please?" begs Mira.

"Oh, what the hell? Why not?" says Erza.

"Good girl. Now, take your car and follow ours to the base, we'll be safe there, for now." says Gray.

"Okay. But what's our strategy? You know, our main goal. Our we gonna just kill all the zombies and help those that need help, or... our we gonna find some sort of antidote?" asks Erza.

"We'll discuss that with Laxus later." says Gray.

In the car following the other car...

"So, do you know the leader of their group?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, their leader's Laxus Dreyer." says Cana.

"Dreyer... was his father...?" asks Erza.

"Yup. Ivan Dreyer. My condolenses to the man." says Cana. Erza just nods her head.

At the boy's HQ...

"Laxus-san, we're ba- WHAT THE HELL?!" screams Natsu. The place was all trashed and dead and dying zombie corpses were everywhere.

"What happened?!" shouts Gray.

"Where's Laxus and Bickslow?!" shouts Freed.

"Yo, there's a note over 'ere." says Gjeel. Gajeel then grabs the note and gives it to Hibiki. "You read it, you're the smart-ass." says Gajeel.

"Actually, Freed's the smart-ass but, what the hell." says Hibiki. He begins reading. "Guys, I know the place look like shit, but it had to be done. You see...

… _The zombies attacked us. They just appeared. It was a hundred vs. two. It wasn't fair. But we won anyways afterall, strength doesn't lie in numbers. Bickslow and I made a run for it. We're headed to the back-up HQ. If we aren't there... continue the mission. We are men. We will fight like men, and we will die as men. You may recruit others but remember, if they aren't strong enough... leave them behind. If one of you gets bitten, kill him right away. That is an order. I don't want anyone turning into those creatures. Clear? Don't worry, Bickslow and I are safe. This is your mission: Go to the second HQ without fail. I need all of you alive. Understand? Gray, you're second in command. You lead them. You're incharge. Laxus out. _

Hibiki finnishes reading and he looks at Gray."What now?" asks Hibiki.

"Simple. We follow the orders. As long as he isn't dead... he's still our commander. We head out now." says Gray while looking for weapons that Laxus could've left behind.

"Now? Can't we atleast spend the night?" asks Natsu. I agree. It isn't safe at night.

"No. if the zombies were able to make it here with ease, we're not safe. We'd be better off sleeping on a tree than in here." says Erza. "We're leaving now." says Erza. She looks at Gray and the two nod their heads.

"Let's move!" says Gray. He and Erza then walk forward. Followed by Hibiki, Freed and Gajeel.

"Lucy, we have to go." says Natsu while taking my hand.

I nod my head. I still have enough energy for one more battle. But if I over work my self during a battle, I may not have enough strength to move on. I'm so tired and hungry. A bag of Cheetos and a beer is not lunch. It isn't enough. It's a good thing Natsu's here. He volunteers to carry me, I reffuse at first, but he knows I won't be able to stand on my own much longer. So I just accept the offer, what would I do without him?


	8. Another Journey, Another Story

Erza's P.O.V.

I look back and check if the others are following, I notice Natsu carrying Lucy. Lucy is such a princess, but then again... having a boyfriend does look nice. I'm not saying I never had one, I did, but it wasn't what I wanted.

My second year of high school wasn't the greatest. I was still antisocial. And no one seemed to talk to me. I was invisible. Sure, I had a few friends, no, screw that, they were more of aquaintances. Anyways, I was never invited to parties or to hang outs, which was fine, I wouldn't go even if I was invited. But, how could such an angelic face be so evil? I was so naïve and insecure back then, I would've let Bacchus, the school's biggest pervert, do me if no one wanted me. But, I wasn't that alone... not just yet.

It was a rainy day, I was walking home, no umbrella, nothing. I was walking in the rain when... it stoped. I could no longer feel the rain drops land on my head. I was confused at first, but then I looked up. I saw a man with blue hair and a rather strange birth mark on his eye. I remember it like it was yesterday...

"_What are you doing?" I ask. I knew who it was, it was Jellal Fernandes. The third biggest heart throb in school._

"_You'll catch a cold." he says. "We can't have a beautiful, yong lady walking in the rain, all by herself, now can we?"he says. Back then those words were music to my ears. But now, they sicken me. I can't believe I was fooled by him._

"_Thanks." I say. He then walks me home. We talk about, school, life and everything else in general. In the end, when I reached my apartment, he asked me out. I was so happy, I said yes... without a second thought. After that we dated, but we were never a couple. We never kissed. I haven't had my first kiss, and I'm glad I saved it. Jellal has always tried kissing me, but I always backed away. There's a difference between dating and a relationship. I was happy with him. But I didn't feel blessed. It just seemed real, I wanted something that was too good to be true.. I thought about the kiss thing and one day, I decided to seal the deal. But boy, am I glad I decided to turn away the last minute... here's why..._

"_We've been dating for five months and you still haven't let me kiss you, aren't you happy?" asks Jellal._

"_Of course I'm happy, I just don't think I'm ready. That's all... but I will soon. You will kiss me sooner than you think," I say. There was a long pause. He was leaning against his locker and I was infront of him. "But... if I let you kiss me... you are ready to take vows right? I don't want this to be just a 'thing'. I want this to be real." I say. I look up at Jellal, his body was facing me but his eyes were somewhere else. He was clearly staring at Ultear Milkovch's ass. Ultear was pretty, she had an ass, she had boobs, why wouldn't guys stop and stare? I mean, she's perfect. She's really nice and sweet, and the best part... it's genuine. It's not fake. It's not just an image. A heat of rage just wells up in me and in two seconds... I'm furious!_

"_Hello? Jellal? Are you even listening to me?" I ask angrily._

"_Huh? Yeah, sure. Of course I am. Whatever you like... honey." says Jellal while hugging me. But not once did he look away from Ultear's butt. Not once did he aknowledge me, not once did he bother making eye contact. That's when I kept my guard up. Ever since then, every time a girl passes by, he'd check her out. This kept going on until one day... It finally had to end._

_I was walking to meet him by his locker, I was really looking forward to talking to him. And you know what I saw? Ultear in his arms, his hand up her skirt, and both were making out. I couldn't keep silent._

"_What the hell!?" I freak. They then stop. They both look at me._

"_Oh... hey babe, what's up?" says Jellal all casually._

"_What? 'Babe'? You have a girlfriend? That is so not cool." says Ultear. Ultear then walks towards me. "I am so sorry, he's been hitting on me for the past few months, he's been telling me that he's 'free' and 'single'." says Ultear. "I am so, truly, deeply sorry. If I had know... I wouldn't have let him..." says Ultear._

"_It's okay... it's not your fault." I say._

"_Ditch him." says Ultear. "He's not worth it." says Ultear while walking away. Ultear then looks back and shouts, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TOUCH ME! YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" shouts Ultear while disappearing witht the rest of the crowd._

"_Well... atleast I was able to touch her-" says Jellal when I slap him._

"_You've been hitting on her that long?! I thought you were the one! How could you do this?! How could you do something so low? Wasn't I enough?" I ask._

"_Look... if you didn't let me kiss you during the first date, it wasn't going anywhere. But I dind't give up, I sort of still wanted you, just not that bad. I mean, you're kinda hot." says Jellal while putting a hand on my waist. I back away._

"_You... you are such an asshole. We're through." I say while walking away. I hear him pick up his phone and he says something that makes me want to kill him, he says... "Hey, wanna come over later? Great. See you then, beautiful." he says. How many chicks did this guy have?! How many hook ups and break ups has he dealt with? When I got home, I look at the picture of him and me during out first encounter. I took a picture of both of us, we were soaking wet. And that's when I realized... because it was raining... because I had no umbrella... my bra was as obvious as fuck._

I am still furious with myself for not ending it when he was staring at Ultear the first time. I mean, I always got good grades. How could I have been so blind? Well, I guess not wanting to kiss him did make me kinda if a noob but... if he was sincere (which he wasn't) I would've kissed him a long time ago. I guess my sixth sense was holding me back. Part of me knew it was wrong, and only part of me listened. I hadn't realized I was giving away expression.

"Hey, are you okay? You look sick. What's wrong?" asks Gray.

"W-what? oh... it's nothing." I say.

"You seem tired, you want me to carry you on my back?" asks Gray. I could feel myself turn red. I felt the heat on my cheeks and I realized that he saw this too. It didn't take long for Gray to blush aswell. "I mean, you know... if it's okay with you." says Gray.

"Th-thanks anyways but, I'll be fine. You should save that sort of strength for someone special." says Erza.

"What do you think I'm doing, then?" asks Gray. What could he mean? Did he mean that I was that someone special? Was he only going to offer to carry me and no one else? Does he like me? Whoa, hold up, Erza. Remember what happened with Jellal? You were just reminicing about it, don't let your guard down. Wait a while before considering Gray.

"Okay." was all I could say. I know it's stupid and it didn't make any fucking sense. I knew I looked retarded I mean, that's not the right answer! But then again... what is the right answer?

"Right... Everyone, we move out. Now!" shouts Gray. Everyone walks forward, right now, we have two missions. 1: Get to the second HQ, 2: stay alive. But I added another mission, just for myself, 3: Find out Gray's feelings.


End file.
